To See You Again
by Shurokami
Summary: Two young children are brought together due to loneliness only to be seperated. Promises have been made. So what happens when 9 years later, they both forget the promise and are secretly reunited by the fates? one word: trouble oneshot


Only To See You Six Years Old 

((Kagome's Point of View))

My sixth birthday, a sad, lonesome day. Okaa-san was in the hospital with Jii-chan. Chichiue had died last year; Okaa-san was still upset about it. I have no friends so I was left all alone. It was such a waste of a birthday. I had received no presents, cake or birthday songs. I was alone. That is until I fell asleep.

I awoke in a field of flowers. It was so pretty! Unbeknown to me a boy was watching rather oddly. As soon as I noticed his presence, I strolled right up to him with a smile. He just looked scared for his life…I wonder why?

"S-stay away! I-I'm not gonna hurt anybody! See no claws or fangs!" Under his breath I could have sworn I heard a "yet" but I wasn't gonna question it. He was kinda cute. He had black hair with piercing violet eyes. He was wearing a gold haori and hakama and looked around seven. I wonder why he was so scared.

"Well I don't got no claws or fangs either so I don't see why you're so scared of me…am I scary?" I was worried that maybe I was the cause to him being so scared…I've never scared someone not on purpose before…Oh my god, do I scare everyone when they look at me? Am I that ugly?

"No…it's just everyone likes to hurt me. Don't you wanna hurt me?" He had a total look of fear in his eyes. To think that everyone wanted to hurt you was truly a sad sight to see. The poor boy.

"No. I don't want to hurt you…ummm…what's your name?"

"I would rather not say. If they knew you knew my name, if you even spoke to me, they would hurt you. I don't want nobody to get hurt. How 'bout we just call each other whatever."

"Okay. I guess that sounds all right. Hmm…you kinda look like a person who should have a weird colour of eyes…like gold. Is it alright if I call you Kiniro? Kin for short?"

"Hai. I like that name. Makes me feel manly." Kiniro puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips. That made me giggle and his response was a deep red blush. "Anyways…you smell like sakura blossoms so how bout I call you Sakura? Saki for short."

"That's a pretty name. Arigatou Kin-chan."

"-chan?"

"Well ya…I mean, if you don't want a friend than we can be acquaintances or at least I think that's the word that's supposed to be used when your not friends but not eminies…"

"Gomen nasai Saki…I've just never been called –chan before…I've always been called runt or mongrel, never have I been called a friend. Do you really want to be friends with a filthy half breed?"

"Iie…" he looked a bit hurt when I replied, but I hadn't finished my explanation.

"Iie? So saying –chan was a mistake?"

"Iie Kiniro-chan. I don't want to be friends with a filthy half-breed. If he's filthy, he should go take a bath. And besides, you're not a half-breed, you're you and don't let anyone say otherwise."

"Arigatou Saki…-chan. Oh the sun! Finally!" Mori turned to face the sun he closed his eyes as his hair started to change colour, but before I could see the rest of him transformed, I woke up on the couch…alone once again.

Seven Years Old 

Once again my birthday has rolled around. And once again it is spent alone. Well, not quite alone. For the last year every month I would go visit Kin-chan for the night. But tonight, Kiniro said that it was our one-year anniversary of being friends and he was going to do something special for me. That can only mean one thing: trouble.

Mom didn't realize that Kin-chan was real. She called him my imaginary friend. Puh-leaze, she's more imaginary than Kin-chan. At least I see him more than I do my own mother. Right now she's out with her boyfriend, Kichiro or something like that. He smells weird and looks even weirder. Sometimes, I see tentacles coming out of his body for a second and then they disappear. I wonder if maybe he's a demon like in Kiniro's land. You see, we figured out that we both live in different lands and when we're both vulnerable we get to see each other for company.

That night when I fell asleep I too had news for Kin-chan. Mom was making us move in with Kichiro-san. That means that I'll have to leave the shrine. I don't know what that's going to do to my connection to Kin-chan though. I guess we'll find out next month when I'm in my new home.

That night I went to sleep worried. I didn't want to move if that meant never seeing Kin-chan again. But when I say him waiting for me in his land, that worry turned into sorrow. Somehow I knew that this would be the last time I ever saw Kiniro…

"Hey Saki-chan!"

"Hey Kin-chan! I missed you!"

"You say that every month woman."

"Ya I know, but it is true!"

"Oh hey I wanted to ask you something I overheard the grown-ups talking about.'

"Ok…"

"And apparently it makes sure we're together forever, so if you don't want to be with me forever I completely understand. I mean, who would ever want a mutt with them forever."

"Again with the self-doubt Kin-chan? I thought we've been through this, you are not a filthy half-breed, or a mutt or worthless. You are you, nothing else." I looked down at the ground sadly; all I had wanted was Kin-chan to be happy the last time I saw him. I wanted him to smile. But I knew as soon as he heard I wouldn't be able to see him anymore, he wouldn't smile. No, he would be angry or really, really sad.

"Sakura?" I looked up at him. He knew something was wrong. Somehow he had this sixth-sense. He always knew whenever I was happy, or sad, or angry. It's kinda weird "What's wrong? Tell me please?" that did it. Now I was tearing up. I ran close to him and into his arms, crying, because I knew this would be the worse moment of my life.

"M-mama's m-making me hic move!" By the look of confusion on his face I could tell he didn't understand. I went on, "Kin-chan, it's the shrine that keeps our bond together, without it, I won't be able to get back here!" Kiniro was shocked, but that quickly turned into sadness and then anger.

"But Sakura, you can't leave! I need you!" I looked down, not wanting my best friend to see me crying.

"I'm sorry Kin-chan. Mama says I have no say in it. But, we'll see each other again…right?" Kiniro sighed heavily and took my chin into his palm. He looked at me real funny at the time, almost as if he knew it would never happen.

"Sakura…"

"Iie! We'll see each other again Kiniro! We're meant to, I mean, why else would fate tie us together only to rip us apart and never see each other again? Why Kin-chan! Why would they do that?" I was starting to cry and it looked as if he was going to start too.

"Saki-chan…we'll see each other again. I promise that. I would wait forever for you Sakura. Ai-Ai-Aishiteru. That's why I was going to ask you about that thing that'll let us be together forever. I wanted to ask you if you would be my mate." Kiniro was blushing so bad. I just smiled. Maybe if I became his mate…our connection might stay open.

"H-hai Kin-chan. Aishiteru itsumo." Kiniro held me tightly in his arms and squeezed me nearly to death, muttering thank-you over and over. Wait a minute… "Hey, Kiniro?"

"Hai?"

"What's a mate?" Kiniro looked at her confused…what was a mate?

"Umm…a flea demon told me that mating was when two people got to stay together forever, but it would only work if both people agreed." Kiniro left out that demons mated, not wanting to scare me, I guess. I smiled at Kiniro, but that smile soon faded as I realized that I was starting to fade. I looked over to the horizon and noticed that the sun was coming up. Then I turned to Kiniro as we both took on horrified looks.

"No! Kin-chan! Kiniro! Don't make me go! I don't want to!" I could feel the tug of my soul urging me back to my body.

"Saki. Meet me here when you come back. I'll be here waiting for you…Aishiteru Sakura." The last of his being faded from sight as I awoke from my slumber. That was it. The last time I would ever see Kiniro, my best friend, my mate, again. I turned in my bed and cried into the pillow.

Eight Years Old 

A whole year has gone by since I have seen Kiniro-chan. Mama got married to Kichiro and she's having a baby in 6 months. I'm going to be a big sister. Jii-san still lives at the shrine and I visit almost every month, but never on the night that I was allowed to see Kiniro-chan. I miss him dearly, but I'm beginning to wonder if maybe he was an imaginary friend. I don't know anymore. I guess now that I have friends, Kin-chan isn't needed anymore. I know it sounds mean, but it's the hard truth.

Nine Years Old 

Still no Kin-chan. I miss him dearly. Ever since I became a big sister I've started to have that empty feeling in me like I did when I first met Kiniro. Oh ya! I had a little brother. His name is Souta but for short I call him Kin-Kin, because he reminds me of him. His attitude, not looks remind me of Kiniro. I bet if Kiniro were to show his face baby Souta would love him. Maybe even make him his idol. I guess we'll never know.

Thirteen Years Old 

I miss Kiniro. If he were here he would tell me not to worry about school. You see, this year I'm starting junior high and I have a feeling that something big is going to happen in the next three or so years. I wish he could be here with me to witness this big thing, but I can't call on him whenever I like anymore. Yes that's right, I've chalked him up to being an imaginary being. I thought him up because I was lonely, but now that I have the brat, it's all okay now. I have Souta now, and he never leaves me alone. I guess things will be okay from here on out. I feel kind of bad for him and mama though. Kichiro died in a car crash last month and they both have been grieving so bad. I was sent ahead to Jii-san's house so I can start at my brand new junior high at the beginning for the year and make some friends. Souta and mama are coming a little later into the year. So right now it's just Jii-san and me.

Fifteen Years Old 

I fell down a well. Wow. What a way to start off my fifteenth year of life. I ended up going into another time or dimension. There I freed the hanyou Inuyasha, who, from what I understand, terrorized an entire village all because his girlfriend dumped him. Okay so that was the faster version of it all, but so what? But he seems familiar somehow. Like I used to know him, but how could I know someone who was alive 500 years before me? And I think I would've remembered the weird coloured hair, eyes and the dog-ears, which by the way are just too Kawaii! But he is kind of cute; I don't see why this Kikyo girl would dump him? Maybe it's because of his personality?

Sixteen Years Old 

((Normal Point of View))

A now teenage Kagome sat on a hill in the dead of night, thinking back to all of those years ago, back to Kiniro. She sighed, failing to notice the silent hanyou behind her. She then took in her surroundings and noticed that this was the place she used to think of when she thought up Kiniro. This was the place he said he would be waiting for her, nine years ago today. Maybe, maybe he wasn't a figment of her imagination. What if she had travelled back to the feudal era when she was six years old and met Kiniro. Maybe he was real? Only one-way to find out, if he hadn't already moved on.

"Kiniro…Kin-chan. I'm here. I came back, just like I said I would. Now it's time for you to keep your end of the deal. Where are you?" The hanyou was shocked. He hadn't heard that name in years. There was no way in hell Kagome of all people was his beloved Sakura. It was ironic to say the least. They had separated nine years ago, on her birthday, on a new moon no less only to be reunited on her birthday so many years later, also on a new moon. He decided to go hide behind a bush, so that she wouldn't know it was him until she knew it was Kiniro.

"Saki? Sakura-chan?" Hope had arisen in the young human girl. He answered her. He kept his promise. But wait…where WAS he?

"Kiniro? Where are you? I can't see you! Come on out!" a figure had emerged from the bushes. From what Kagome could tell he was indeed ningen, a human. How often she had wished that Kiniro was really the hanyou she had fallen in love with. He started to speak again.

"It took you long enough Saki-chan. 60 years? I knew I would have to wait a long time but not that long!" Kagome looked at the outline as her hope had faded. If it was true that 60 years had passed than Kiniro would now be somewhere around 67 years old. An old man. They weren't meant for each other. Still she smiled.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long Kin-chan…did you at least move on after a while? Settled down and had children? Forgot me?"

"Hai. I did forget you after nine years Saki…I have moved on with another woman. She looked almost identical to you too Sakura. I thought I could have been happy. But then she killed me. I died 51 years ago today. I was frozen in time, never aging, pinned to a fucking tree…" Kagome's eyes widened. She looked up at the moon and sure enough, there was none. "Until a certain girl pulled me off the tree and broke the spell. She looked just like that other woman. I met another woman who looked like you, Sakura. She melted me ice heart that had grown throughout the years. I fell in love with her all over again." Kagome's eyes widened even further. She silently thanked Kami and muttered the boy's real name, one that she had spoken so often over the year it literally fell out of her mouth.

"Inuyasha." The boy emerged from the shadows with a small blush.

"Hey, Kagome."

"You-you were Kin-chan? All those years ago? It was you?"

"Hai. Kagome…" Kagome's eyes started to leak tears of happiness as she ran to Inuyasha and into his arms.

"Inuyasha!" she buried her face into his haori as he held onto her tightly. After a moment she unburied herself, and looked up into his violet eyes. How could she not have noticed this entire year? How many times had she sat with him while he was human and not noticed that it was Kiniro?

!! Lemon Warning!!

Inuyasha stared right back into her own chocolate orbs. Both too caught up in the moment to stop anything, Inuyasha lowered his face to Kagome's, taking her lips into a passionate yet tender kiss. Kagome instinctively brought her arms around the hanyou's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha cautiously started to lick the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. She gladly complied as both tongues began to war with each other, fight for dominance. Inuyasha's hands began to wander down to Kagome's shirt, slipping his hand under it. He paused for a moment, but just enough to give the young miko some time to stop him. Instead, she arched towards his hands, urging him on. Inuyasha's hand found Kagome's breast, pinching and playing with her nipple. His lips found her neck and began to suck on the junction between neck and shoulder, feeling her pulse beneath him. Kagome tilted her head to give him better access, loving the feelings he was stirring in her. His leg parted both of her thighs, allowing her to feel how much this was all affecting him. Bucking her hips in reply, she only wanted to get closer to him; she wanted to feel skin on skin.

Taking each fold of his haori into her hands she took of the fire rat garment, only to be in awe at his wonderful chest. Sure she had seen it before, but wow, without bandages or injuries on it…just wow. She began to feel his hard lean, muscular chest. She searched every nook and cranny of his torso, committing to memory every muscle, every ripple, everything. Reaching into his hakama she found his member. He gasped as she began to stroke it, slowly and ever so lightly. Bucking into her hand, egging her on, Inuyasha wanted nothing more than this to never stop. "K-Kagome…" she grasped him harder and began to pump her hand up and down his length, changing the rhythm every so often. Just as quickly as Kagome had started the torturous pleasure, she stopped. "Kagome?" she just shook her head as she removed the hakama, leaving him bare to her. She flushed at how large he was. How was he going to fit? After staring for a moment she could feel Inuyasha's smirk. "See something you like, wench?" Kagome just smiled and got on her knees, and took him into her mouth, slowly. After a while, she began to bob faster and harder, taking more of him in each time. She heard Inuyasha hiss in pleasure and moan her name. "K-Kagome…I'm I'm going to…explode if…if …you keep-keep going." Instead of stopping Kagome just continued, and after a few more sucks he came into her mouth and she just lapped it all up, savouring the taste of him.

"That answer your question, Inuyasha?" with a smirk on her face she brought her lips to his in a searing kiss.

"Ka…gome…" coming down from his climax he immediately began to undress her. "I need you…" the pressure increased in Kagome's abdomen at that simple sentence. The pressure only increased further as she felt a finger slide into her core and then retreat, only to come back again. His finger began to pump faster and faster and then without warning he slid in a second finger, repeating it all over. Kagome moaned his name and released, her juices heavily coating his fingers and hand. He seductively brought his hand to his mouth and began to lick the juices off once again arousing both himself and the wondrous woman in front of him.

"Inu…yasha." Inuyasha kissed Kagome in a bruising kiss and after neither one could breathe, pulled back.

"Kagome…" he felt his need rising as she began to kiss his neck and then chest. "Kagome…stop. Just stop…for one moment…" Kagome listened and stopped, wondering if he had realized that yes, this was Kagome, but not Kikyo. Taking a deep breath he sat up, silently getting her to do the same. "Kagome. First of all no, I'm not thinking of her. I can see it on your face that that's what you're thinking. Second, I just need to explain something before we can continue." Kagome nodded, relieved that her suspicion had indeed been shot down. "You remember when I asked you to be my mate, right?" Kagome once again nodded her head. "Well if we were to mate, it would be for forever, no backing out of it. You would age like a hanyou, outliving every one of our friends, well, except the runt and Kirara. Are you sure that's what you want Kagome? Do you want to be tied down to a filthy hanyou for the rest of your life?" Kagome sighed. How many times did she have to go through this?

"No. I don't want to be tied down to a filthy hanyou for the rest of my life Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked down. Of course she wouldn't want to be his mate, he was undeserving of her and she knew it. He silently got up and went to put his clothes back on. "Inuyasha, I wasn't done." He turned around to face her. "I've already told you this once already, if he was filthy he should go have a bath." Inuyasha smiled at that. How could he have forgotten that she didn't care if he was hanyou or not?

"Alright then get on your hands and knees bitch and say your prayers. Your in for one hell of a ride." Kagome giggled and complied. She wasn't mad about the bitch comment, I mean he was a male inu and female inu were called bitches. Once she was in position, Inuyasha took hold of his member and lead it to her entrance. She knew it was going to hurt, she didn't need him to say it, but…

"Kagome, this is going to hurt, but only for a little bit. I promise to be gentle."

"I trust you Inuyasha." When he got a nod in response he gave one hard thrust and broke her hymen, her seal proving she was a virgin. As he broke her seal of virginity, he also bit down on her neck, lapping up any blood that might've leaked out as he tried to lick away the pain. She let out a few tears, but after a while the pain ebbed away and turned to sheer pleasure. When Kagome started to wiggle below him he knew she was ready and slowly slid out of her, to the tip and thrust back in. Waves of pleasure hit both young teenagers. After a while of moans Kagome felt that he wasn't going fast enough, or hard enough for her utmost pleasure. As if he heard her thoughts and answered her prayers he began to go faster, giving a little more power with each thrust.

After a few more thrusts, Inuyasha began to feel Kagome's walls contract around him, sending him spiralling into his own climax. With shouts of each other's names Inuyasha released his seed into her and once again bit down on her neck, this time not letting go until after his climax had come down. When he released his hold on her neck though, this time left in his wake we not two puncture marks, but a crescent moon with a lightning bolt through it. He smiled and slid out of her, laying them both down on the grass, falling into a blissful sleep. The last coherent thought from Kagome was a simple _it was worth the nine-year wait._ But from the hanyou, it was a lot less simple. _Finally, after so many years, Kagome, you're mine. Koishii._

The next morning both awoke to the sun in their eyes and warmth beside them. Both wore contented smiles as Kagome turned around to face her once again hanyou mate.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Inuyasha." He gave her a sweet kiss and replied,

"Ohayo gozaimasu, nakama."

"Aishiteru itsumo, koibito."

"Aishiteru itsumo, Kagome." With that said Kagome and Inuyasha got up and began to dress. Kagome looked over to her clothes to find them completely in shreds, due to a certain inu hanyou a little too eager the night before. Inuyasha turned to see why she wasn't getting dressed and gave a chuckle, walking up to her and placing his haori on her shoulders. "Here. Wear this." Kagome nodded and with quick thanks wrapped herself in the haori so that it looked like a short kimono. After they were both dressed they walked hand in hand to their companions. Smiling lovingly at each other. Their love withstood the test of time. Their love was forever.

_Aishiteru Itsumo._

Owari

A/N

Okay well there's a nice little one-shot! I was blushing the entire time I wrote that lemon…(that was the first one I ever wrote!) Any who, flame me comment me, tell me what you thought of the story.

Ai.

Adina-chan

Aishiteru itsumo-I love you forever

Nakama-mate

Koibito-lover

Koishii-beloved

Ohayo gozaimasu- good morning

Owari-end

Kiniro-gold

Kin-gold

Sakura- cherry blossom

Iie-no

Hanyou-half-demon

Hakama- Inuyasha's pants

Haori-Inuyasha's fire rat top


End file.
